1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test devices and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method of automatically testing a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people are using mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones. Quality of the mobile communication terminal is an important factor for mobile communication service providers who want to share the market.
In order to provide high quality mobile communication terminals, the mobile communication service providers will test the mobile communication terminals before putting them on the market. Although testing the mobile communication terminals can be done by an engineer manually, this is troublesome and must increase the testing time.